criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Tearjerking Shot
A Tearjerking Shot is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fifty-first case of the game. It is the thirty-sixth case of The Mystery and the fourth case in Riverview Market. Plot Diana and the player were discussing the reveal that there was a brainwashing scheme in Riverview Market led by the Teacher's accomplice that ruined the life of a killer they had to arrest previously. With a community feud being caused by an unknown source, the player and Diana headed to the European community of the district on Chief Tempest's orders due to Valentina Knox's theory that trouble would be caused in the European community. There, they found the body of young shopkeeper Yvonne Drolet, shot dead on the street. Ethan noted that Yvonne was crying before she was shot to death. They then found clues to suspect German college student Nicolas Knight, her employee, French shop worker Marieve Lemieux and the victim's friend, Spanish woman Diana Diablo, who recently moved from Fario. After all the events, Jacob revealed that he discovered that the victim often visited a viewpoint in the district. At the local viewpoint, the detectives soon found clues amongst the views to suspect British actor Connor Thompson, who they fined recently for causing ruckus at a British man's mansion before they suspected Greek businessman Alesandro Costas and discovered the murder weapon to be a Colt Python revolver that belonged to the victim. They also discovered that Marieve was jealous of Yvonne as she wanted her shop and that Nicolas was once romantically interested in the victim before they found out from Jack Chapman that a fight had occurred in the victim's shop. After they found out that Marieve was trying to shoo Diana out of the shop after she accidentally broke a souvenir vase, the detectives then questioned more suspects and found enough clues to incriminate Alesandro Costas as Yvonne's killer. They then questioned Alesandro about the murder and he initially refused the accusations against him. However, he confessed to the murder after Diana questioned him about his broken friendship with Yvonne and he confessed in shame that he didn't want to commit murder. He then explained that after he confronted Yvonne about taking her shop property so he could demolish it for an apartment building, she pointed a gun at her friend and demanded him to stop trying to steal her shop. Shocked that his friend would threaten him with a gun, he tried to calm Yvonne down, reminding her of their friendship together. She then started to cry a bit as she remembered before Alesandro attacked her, trying to take the gun away from her. She then screamed at her friend to stop, but Alesandro, without a second thought, took the gun away and then shot his friend to death. After Yvonne died, he then instantly regretted it, throwing the gun away at the viewpoint. Despite his guilt, Diana sent him to trial where Judge Brighton gave him 15 years in prison with a chance for parole in 7 years. After the trial, Ethan made a revelation that Yvonne had traces of Crize in her blood, meaning she could've been involved somehow. After the trial, the player and Diana decided to interrogate Alesandro more about the murder and the killer then explained that the victim had looked at him coldly and that in the scuffle, something fell out of the victim's pocket. The detectives then hurried back to the street where they found a torn photo on the street. After they restored the torn photo, they discovered an old photo of Alesandro and Horatio in the photo, along with an unknown young woman. After Erika and Alexandra analyzed the photo, they both were able to confirm that the photo was about a year old and that the unknown woman was Daphnée Fontaine, Horatio's niece and a killer they previously apprehended. They then questioned Daphnee in prison and the Fontaine heiress explained that on one of her parole days where she could spend time with family, Horatio had family businesses with Alesandro. She then told them that she overheard her uncle mentioning that Alesandro had pulled out of his businesses a couple months before Horatio was arrested for murder. On her instincts, Diana and the player then hurried back to the victim's shop, where they found a concealed safe in one of the shop's shelves, prompting the player to unlock the safe, where they found a number of guns and a note that said to kill Alesandro from someone who called themselves the Warrior. Diana then told the player that she would have Jacob take care of the weapons as they headed back to the station. Meanwhile, Major and the player hurried to the district viewpoint after Nicholas told them that he saw Ethan there. They then found Ethan's lab coat and checked his coat pockets to find a folded paper that summarized the results of the Crize drug in Yvonne's blood. They soon found Ethan, who apologized and said that he was very confused and puzzled about the Crize drug and what the accomplice was up to with the missing people. He then thanked them for checking on him before they went back to the station. After all the events, Chief Tempest told them that since they found out the Teacher's accomplice could be the one responsible for getting Yvonne to commit murder, known as the Warrior, they would need to catch them and stop their schemes. The team then vowed to investigate further into the Warrior's scheme behind the hostages and potential brainwashing while ensuring peace among the communities to prevent any arising feuds thanks to the Warrior. Summary Victim *'Yvonne Drolet' (found shot dead on the street) Murder Weapon *'Colt Python Revolver' Killer *'Alesandro Costas' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks sangria *The suspect listens to German folk music Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy Profile *The suspect eats tzatziki *The suspect drinks sangria *The suspect listens to German folk music Appearance *The suspect wears a French beret Profile *The suspect eats tzatziki *The suspect drinks sangria *The suspect listens to German folk music Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy Profile *The suspect eats tzatziki *The suspect drinks sangria *The suspect listens to German folk music Appearance *The suspect wears a French beret Profile *The suspect eats tzatziki *The suspect drinks sangria *The suspect listens to German folk music Appearance *The suspect wears a French beret *The suspect wears a poppy Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats tzatziki. *The killer drinks sangria. *The killer listens to German folk music. *The killer wears a French beret. *The killer wears a poppy. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate European Main Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Nicolas Knight) *Question Nicolas about if he knew the victim. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Shop Owner Badge; New Crime Scene: Victim's Souvenir Shop) *Investigate Victim's Souvenir Shop. (Clues: Cash Register, Bullet Casings, Faded Passport) *Examine Cash Register. (Result: Receipts; New Suspect: Marieve Lemieux) *Interrogate Marieve Lemieux about her employer's death. *Examine Faded Passport. (Result: Spanish Passport Revealed; New Suspect: Diana Diablo) *Question Miss Diablo about the murder. *Examine Bullet Casings. (Result: Red Liquid Collected) *Analyze Red Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sangria) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tzatziki) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Riverview Viewpoint. (Clues: Wallet, Torn Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Wallet. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Connor Thompson) *Question Connor about if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Connor drinks sangria and eats tzatziki) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Business Card Restored; New Suspect: Alesandro Costas) *Question Alesandro Costas about the murder. (Attribute: Alesandro eats tzatziki) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Revolver) *Analyze Revolver. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Colt Python Revolver; Attribute: The killer listens to German folk music; New Crime Scene: European Shops) *Investigate European Shops. (Clues: Basket of Clothes, Wet Paper) *Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Court Order) *Analyze Court Order. (09:00:00) *Question Miss Lemieux about the court order. (Attribute: Marieve eats tzatziki, drinks sangria and listens to German folk music) *Examine Basket of Clothes. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Necklace and Note) *Question Nicolas about his former romance. (Attribute: Nicolas drinks sangria and listens to German folk music) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Souvenir Shelves. (Clues: Broken Vase, Faded Script, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Broken Vase. (Result: Angry Messages to Victim) *Question Diana if she broke the vase to hide the messages. (Attribute: Diana drinks sangria, listens to German folk music and eats tzatziki) *Examine Faded Script. (Result: Script Contents Revealed) *Ask Connor about the victim's "death" in his script. (Attribute: Connor listens to German folk music) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Property Papers) *Analyze Property Papers. (09:00:00) *Question Alesandro about the property he was trying to steal. (Attribute: Alesandro listens to German folk music and drinks sangria) *Investigate Viewpoint Bench. (Clues: Bloody Box, Trash Can) *Examine Bloody Box. (Result: Black Fuzz Collected) *Analyze Black Fuzz. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a French beret) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Gun Holster) *Analyze Gun Holster. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a poppy) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Shed Blood Among Culture (4/7). (No stars) To Shed Blood Among Culture (4/7) *Question Alesandro about the victim. *Investigate European Main Street. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo Restored) *Analyze Photo of Alesandro and Horatio. (09:00:00) *Question Daphnée Fontaine about the photo of her uncle and Alesandro. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Souvenir Shop. (Clue: Concealed Safe) *Examine Concealed Safe. (Result: Safe Unlocked) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Message from the Warrior *Question Marieve about the hidden safe. (Reward: Hippie's Necklace) *Question Nicolas about what is wrong. *Investigate Riverview Viewpoint. (Clue: Ethan's Lab Coat) *Examine Ethan's Lab Coat. (Result: Lab Results) *See why Ethan was at the viewpoint. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Riverview Market